1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm device, and more particularly, to a vibration-sensing alarm device capable of preventing portable articles, such as suitcase, cellular phone or briefcase, from being lost, stolen or robbed, and detecting a malfunction of a machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 6, a conventional theft-prevented type alarm device is composed of a portable transmitter 91 and an alarm 92 placed in a personal article such as a suitcase, a cellular phone, or a briefcase. The alarm 92 comprises a receiver, a buzzer, and a switch for controlling the activation of alarm 92. The receiver of the alarm 92 can receive signals transmitted from transmitter 91 carried by a user as the distance between the user and the personal article is within a predetermined safe distance, and thus, switch of the alarm 92 is off so that no alarm is initiated. On the contrary, if the receiver of the alarm 92 cannot receive signals transmitted from transmitter 91 as the distance between user and the personal article is larger than the predetermined safe distance, the switch of the alarm 92 is on, resulting in issuing a sound alarm, thereby notifying the user that that the carried article is lost or stolen.
Above conventional theft-prevented type alarm device may be disadvantageous in practice. For example, the user may forget to turn off the alarm while temporarily leaving the briefcase. However, alarm as designed will activate if the distance between user and the briefcase is larger than the predetermined safe distance. This can really embarrass the user in a public place. Moreover, a thief may not be shocked simply by a sound alarm. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved alarm device in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vibration-sensing alarm device capable of accurately activated to effectively inhibit a potential theft or robbery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vibration-sensing alarm device for automatically monitoring the operation of a machine.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vibration-sensing alarm device, which comprises: a receiving circuit for receiving radio signals transmitted from a transmitter; a decoder for decoding the signals transmitted from the receiving circuit; a control switch controlled by the decoder to be turned on or off; an alarm circuit which is activated to drive an alarm module to generate an alarm when the control switch is turned on and which is disabled when the control switch is turned off; a power supply and timing control for supplying power and timing signals to the receiving circuit, the decoder, the control switch, and the alarm circuit; and a motion sensor for turning on the power supply and timing control when sensing a vibration.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vibration-sensing alarm device, which comprises: a transmitter including a transmitting circuit for transmitting radio signals, a power supply control for providing a required operating power to the transmitting circuit, and a motion sensor for turning on the power supply control when sensing a vibration; and a receiver including a receiving circuit for receiving signals transmitted from the transmitter, a decoder for decoding the signals transmitted from the receiving circuit, a control switch controlled by the decoder to be turned on or off, an alarm circuit which is activated to drive an alarm module to generate an alarm when the control switch is turned on and which is disabled when the control switch is turned off.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.